<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stable Warmth by chai_pandemic17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814415">Stable Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17'>chai_pandemic17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be My Halo [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Cell Phones, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Dates, Daydreaming, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Freckles, Gay, Glasses, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata sits on Kageyama, Hoodies, Hopeless Romantic, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Mutual Pining, Nightlights, OTP Feels, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Sleepovers, Straddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, but don't worry they're dumbasses, getting kinda steamy, obviously, planning, rated for kissing, rated for language, they're so in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why... why'd you put it there?"</p><p>"Well... I don't know. Boyfriends usually share their hoodies, right..? Plus, that one had a volleyball on it, so I thought you'd like it!"</p><p>The corner of my mouth twitches, but my mind is still stuck on 'boyfriends'. It still makes me flustered, the thought of us being together.</p><p>"Yeah, I- I do. It smells like you," I say.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be My Halo [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stable Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I fell asleep while writing againn uGh<br/>But I'm proud of how this one came out, and I'm super excited to write the next one!!<br/>I hope you enjoy^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...Detectives?"</p><p>I quickly recount my daydream. When I'm done, he stares at me. Then he starts laughing, actually falling off of the couch.</p><p>"Wh- <em>Dumbass!</em>" I exclaim, looking over the edge. He's laying on the carpet, <em>howling</em> and clutching his stomach. "S-stop laughing! Shut up! Dumbass! Boke!"</p><p>"Y-you daydreamed- that Iwaizumi was the grand king's- fiance!?"</p><p>"I don't know, I didn't control it or anything! And those two are always together, anyways..." I trail off, unheard over Shouyou's never ending laughter.</p><p>I sit watching him, furrowing my brow and trying to no avail to keep from smiling-- but just a little! Finally, though, he calms down, taking  deep breaths littered with giggles. He wipes away a tear, and sits up, dizzily.</p><p>"Are you done?" I ask, chin on my hands. I try to glare, but find that I cannot. Instead, my eyebrows twitch.</p><p>Shouyou snickers, then regains his composure again. He lets out a breath, and opens his eyes. "Yeah... yeah, I'm done. Sorry. Yeah."</p><p>I sigh, readjusting my glasses. The TV in front of me shows the cartoon Shouyou is obsessed with, though it's muted. Natsu is back by the bookshelf with her drawing supplies. Mrs. Hinata bustles around the house, humming to herself.</p><p>"Anyways," I begin, refocusing. "Talking about those two reminded me that we have to meet up with them sometime this week. Today is Tuesday. Tomorrow will be Wednesday. I also... have a couple places I need us to go to, but I'd like to get the meeting with the two over with soon. So... tomorrow?"</p><p>"...What? Sorry, I got lost around when you said 'meet up with'..." It looks like Shouyou had just been in his head.</p><p>I sigh again. "We're meeting up with Iwaizumi and Oikawa tomorrow."</p><p>He grins at me, flopping back down onto the carpet. "Okay," he says.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>~•°•°--------------------°•°•~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I sit on Shouyou's bed, waiting for him to get out of the bathroom so I can ask him where his favorite places are. I guess I really liked going to the café with him, and... I want to do things like that more often. After we meet up with Iwaizumi and Oikawa, of course.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I look at the list of places I've already written down on my phone:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>•Aquarium<br/>•Movie theater<br/>•Xxxxxx restaurant?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Short and vague. <em>I'm hopeless at this...</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, 'Yama, you can have the bathroom now if you need it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I already brushed my teeth, I'm--" I look up at Shouyou.</p>
</div><p>He's wearing a large black hoodie that goes down to his thighs, the sleeves rolled up a little so his hands are free. The smallest hint of shorts stick out from under it, if I look closely. His hair is ruffled, and his eyes are sleepy. My heart leaps and my stomach flutters as my ears begin to burn.</p><p>"'Kay, then," he says, oblivious. He shuts his door and turns out the light. My phone, his nightlight, and the street lamps outside are the only sources of light. He carefully pads over to me, trying not to trip.</p><p>Once he's close enough, I tuck away my phone and reach out for him. My hands brush his stomach. I can feel the muscles there twitch under my touch, and the thought fills me with warmth.</p><p>"Y-you look... good." I whisper hoarsely.</p><p>He lets out a squeak and pulls off my glasses, settings them on the desk. Then, he pulls us down until we're lying side by side, facing eachother. "Thank you," he smiles.</p><p>"Oh, your sweatshirt reminded me... Yesterday, when you came over, I'd texted you that I'd had something to say." I trace patterns on the back of his hand. "I was gonna say that I'd found your sweatshirt in my backpack?"</p><p>"Oh! I completely forgot about that..." He says with a small laugh. He leans down and grabs the edge of the blankets, pulling them over us.</p><p>I blink. "Why... why'd you put it there?"</p><p>"Well... I don't know. Boyfriends usually share their hoodies, right..? Plus, that one had a volleyball on it, so I thought you'd like it!"</p><p>The corner of my mouth twitches, but my mind is still stuck on 'boyfriends'. It still makes me flustered, the thought of us being together.</p><p>"Yeah, I- I do. It smells like you," I say.</p><p>Shouyou's blush darkens, and he giggles nervously. I reach out to him, pulling at his hood. He shivers. I lean forward, kissing the faint freckles on his cheeks, his nose, his forehead. I marvel at the pink on his skin, slowly dusting down his neck. I tug at his hood again, trying to see the blush on his chest.</p><p>He squeaks again, covering his face with his hands. I blink, and lean up to kiss his mouth. Our legs tangle together, one knee between his, and our arms wrap around each other. His bare legs against mine make me feel connected, somehow.</p><p>The touch makes a fire start in my stomach, my chest, and I feel more at home than I ever have. I don't know how to voice this, so instead I run my fingers through his hair and kiss him deeper.</p><p>Shouyou breaks away after a moment with a small gasp. He pushes gently at my shoulder until I lay down on my back, disentangling myself from him. Once I do, he hoists himself up with a grunt and settles over me.</p><p>"How are you so light?" I say quietly as he lays on my chest. His arms snake under my shoulders like a hug, his fingers tracing patterns between my shoulder blades. His legs straddle my stomach.</p><p>Shouyou grins at me. "Why are you so <em>heavy</em>?" He whispers.</p><p>"I'm not, I'm just taller than you," I whisper back with a small smile, reaching up and poking his head.</p><p>He mock gasps, and pulls his hands out from under my back to bat at my hand.</p><p>"Hand me my phone," I suddenly say, though still softly.</p><p>He makes a curious noise, but leans over me to grab it, placing a hand on the right of my head for stability. He fumbles around for a second, then finds it and sits up.</p><p>"Thanks, Shouyou," I say, taking it and smiling softly up at him. He squeaks for the third time, covering his face with his too-big sleeves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>